ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Above and Beyond
Above and Beyond is the fourty-third episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Airdate' March 12, 2010 'Plot' Max sends a message to the Plumbers where Ben's attacking Max at a space station.Alan, Helen, Manny, and Pierce arrive to the space station and plan to stop Ben. Pierce suggests they work and stay together, but no one listens. Helen, the first to leave the group, finds Ben, but is defeated by his Echo Echo form. Later the team splits into two. Alan, and Pierce get separated and Pierce ends up getting attacked and beaten by Goop. Later, Manny and Helen get separated and Manny gets attacked and beaten by Rath. Helen, Manny, and Pierce regroup and try to find Alan. Alan soon finds Ben where he is attacked by Big Chill. Pierce, Manny, and Helen rescue Alan and try to beat Ben, but he manages to escape. Pierce suggests they work and attack like a team. Pierce was telling him that Ben attacked Max at the space station. Soon, they find Ben, who goes Humongousaur at full size and fights the Plumber's Helper's. They soon suggest to attack Ben at once and throw Humongousaur into space. Because Humongosaur's weight threw off the balance of the ship's gravity control backup systems, realize the ship is crashing to London, so they sacrifice themselves for Earth by self-destructing the ship but it doesn't explode. Max and Ben tell them that it was a test except the part with the space station crashing to London, and that they're soon heading to the Plumbers' Academy. 'Major Events' *The Plumber kids are now going to the Plumbers' Academy. 'Characters' *Max Tennyson * Plumbers' Helpers (Main characters in the episode) # Alan Albright # Helen Wheels # Manny Armstrong # Pierce Villains *Ben Tennyson (pretending) Aliens used by Ben *Humongousaur(x2) *Echo Echo *Goop *Rath *Big Chill 'Trivia' *When Manny and Alan were giving ideas why Ben was doing so many weird things, Manny suggests that he maybe must lay eggs again. Big Chill layed eggs in the episode Save the Last Dance. However, it is unknown as to how they came to know about Ben laying eggs. *When Pierce was fighting Goop, he broke a single shoulder spike off and threw it but when he threw it and it went through Goop it showed that he broke off two. *Max's Plumber rank is revealed. He is a Magister, like Labrid and Gilhil. *Rath's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *This is the first and only time we see Ben as a villain. *Rath displays knowledge about intergalactic martial arts when he fights Manny. *This is the only known episode not to feature Kevin in Alien Force and Gwen in the whole Ben 10 series. According to Pierce, they are on a mission half-way across the galaxy. It is possible they were told that so they could do the mission by themselves. *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Plumber's Academy will be seen in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *This is the fourth time the dialogue "You can run, but you can't hide" is used in the entire show, the first being in A Small Problem, the second being in Secrets, and the third being in Ghostfreaked Out. *Pierce is capable of extending his quills even when they are not attached to his body. *The title of the episode, "Above and Beyond", may be a reference to Buzz Lightyear's famous quote "To Infinity and Beyond". However, it is more likely a reference to military medals being awarded for actions "above and beyond the call of duty". 'Quotes' Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup